


another fucking draft

by spacesex4651



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive, patient #1001, was a troublesome boy. Dr. Michaelis had been warned that on his very first day. The boy had been admitted two months ago. The first few weeks were hell, not only for him but also the staff. Sure, there were children worse off than he, but the absolute pain, the true terror, and the undeniably broken state he was in tugged at the heartstrings of every employee that made contact with him. Never physical contact, of course. The boy would never allow such a thing. 

He was missing an eye, Dr. Michaelis was told, though nobody knew why. Ciel refused to talk of anything regarding his past. He refused to speak to any of the doctors about anything of importance at all. They had all been nice, all had tried to appease the boy with promises of sweets or trips to the garden. Ciel never cared. He didn’t want to fall for their tricks or their fake words. He couldn’t trust them, or anyone ever again he figured, and instead left them talking to themselves. 

Dr. Michaelis was warned all of these things by the doctors in the lounge when he told them Ciel was being transferred under his care. And much like the others, he wanted to crack the boy. The curiosity burned with ever rumor, every shared story, and every suspicion. Oh lord did he want to crack that boy. As the conversation in the lounge grew however, he realized he didn’t just want to crack him. The doctor wanted to fix him. Hannah, his second doctor at the establishment, had spoken of his nightmares. The boy never talked about them, hell he pretended he knew nothing of the terrorized screams in his sleep, but they all knew better. Hannah claimed they sounded like an alarm. They were piercingly loud and echoed off the walls of his ward like a siren. The boy would scream until his voice gave out, leaving him unable to speak the next day sometimes. But oh, did that boy have pride. 

Grell, another doctor at the St. Peter’s mental institution, said the boy came from wealth. Nobody believed him, so he continued on, claiming that the boy always drank tea with his pinky up, held his head high when he spoke gibberish in an elegant tone, and wore shoes the moment he was out of bed. Dr. Michaelis’ curiosity only grew. 

When he knocked at the stark white door to enter into Ciel’s room, he heard his voice for the first time. The doctor couldn’t place it, but there was something about his voice, his tone, the way he spoke those simple words, that absolutely enthralled him. He could listen to it for hours. He reminded himself of his plan before he pulled the silver knob. He had an idea, a new approach to opening the boy up, that by the sound of it, none of the other doctors had tried. He recited it in his head before pushing open the plastic door and entering. Ciel was sitting on his bed, cross legged in his pair of scrubs. A single, bright blue eye was trained at the doctor suspiciously as he pulled the metal chair from across the room. The room, like every other room, was blindingly white. 

Ciel was a small, pale boy. He was undeniably beautiful, almost like a piece of art. His nose swooped perfectly and turned up just before plush pink lips. He had slate blue hair that framed his small face perfectly, ending just before his shoulders. His eye was large, pretty, crystal clear and shining in the fluorescent light, and his skin was white as snow. Sebastian was a little taken back; what was such a beautiful boy doing in a place like this? 

“Hello Ciel, I’m Dr. Michaelis, I’ve been assigned as your psychiatrist.” The man spoke clearly. Ciel rolled his eye, giving out a soft huff as he bent the top of the page in his book over and placed it aside. 

“Dr. Spears finally quit. Good for him. He hated overtime.” Ciel spat. Sebastian chuckled. 

“He hates everything.” He admitted. The boy’s eye widened a bit at this and Sebastian swore a small smile was threatening to turn the corner of his lip. 

“That’s unprofessional.” Ciel scoffed. Sebastian chuckled. The boy was trying to regain the upper hand. Sebastian was having none of it. 

“Well, I won’t tell if you won’t. Again, you can’t leave the room, so it would be hard to find him.” Sebastian shrugged. “Now, I have some rules here.” He explained, setting his clipboard on the floor as he leaned onto his knees. 

“Rules? You’re going to give me, who ‘can’t leave the room’, rules.” Ciel questioned, air quoting the repeated words in emphasis. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yes. Rule number one, I won’t ever lie to you, and you won’t ever lie to me. In turn, you don’t have to reply to anything you don’t feel like replying to.” Sebastian spoke. Ciel shrugged. 

“Fine, go on.” He hissed. Sebastian smiled. 

“You can’t throw things at me.” He spoke again. Ciel stiffened. 

“She got too close to me. I had every right to defend myself.” He growled. Sebastian shook his head. 

“She was bringing you water, Ciel. Thats no reason to hit a woman in the face with a tape recorder.” Sebastian scolded. “But, if that’s how you feel, fine. I won’t ever get too close to you.” He promised. 

“You’re too close to me now.” Ciel spat. Sebastian raised a brow at his antic before scooting back in the chair another half foot. The boy visibly relaxed, and Sebastian realized that it might have been a true request. Maybe he was too close, though he was three feet away. 

“Better?” He questioned the boy. Ciel nodded. 

“Good. That’s all.” Sebastian finished. Ciel raised a brow now at the man. 

“You had two rules.” He pointed out. Sebastian nodded. 

“Did you need more?” He questioned the boy. Ciel only huffed. “Good, now, let’s start with why you’re here.” Sebastian began. 

“Because I’m insane.” Ciel spat. Sebastian shook his head. 

“Nobody here thinks you’re crazy, Ciel.” He admitted. Ciel scoffed at that, crossing his arms over his small chest. 

“Thats ridiculous, of course they think I’m crazy. That’s why I’m here.” He argued back. Sebastian sighed. 

“You’re not here because you’re crazy. You’re here because you have severe PTSD, nightmares and night terrors that prevent you from getting anything near adequate sleep, you’re terrified of everything, and you’re on the verge of a mental breakdown.” He explained with a plain face. Ciel hissed at that, tensing in the shoulders with what the doctor could only describe as pride. 

“I’m not on the verge of a mental breakdown.” The boy growled. Sebastian rolled his eyes at that. 

“Yes, you are.” He repeated. 

“Well thats rude.” Ciel huffed. Sebastian shrugged. 

“I told you when I came in here that I would be honest with you. So whether or not you want to admit it to yourself is another story, but, it’s the truth, and that is what I’ve promised you. I’m not here to sugar coat anything, and sometimes, the truth sucks.” Sebastian spoke. 

“You’re a shit doctor.” Ciel spoke. Sebastian chuckled at that, leaning back into the chair to relax a little. The chair creaked, and Ciel’s eye flew open to make contact with the man. Sebastian noted the reaction in his head. Yes, he certainly was terrified, but continued on like he hadn’t noticed. 

“Well, you’re a shit patient.” He shrugged. Ciel’s mouth hung open only for a second before snapping shut. 

“I want to go into the garden.” He spoke. Sebastian smiled. 

“Well, if we can get you down to blue, you can go.” Sebastian spoke. Ciel raised his brow, tilting his head just slightly. The light hit his face at a new angle, something that fought to take Sebastian’s breath away, as the boy sat in question. 

“Blue?” He asked, a good portion of the malice gone from his tone. 

“Right now you’re red, which means you can’t go any-where or do any-thing. Purple is one step down, and when you hit purple you can go into the rec-room and socialize. Blue is one lower than that. When you hit blue, you can go into the garden and the rec-room. You can also wear your own clothing. Green is when you go home.” Sebastian explained. Ciel huffed at that. 

“And how, exactly, would I get to blue?” He questioned.

“By talking to me.” Sebastian commented. He watched as the boy clenched up again, preparing to bite back at the doctor. He had no idea how easy he was to read.

“But I am talking to you.” Ciel bit. Sebastian chuckled. 

“So you are, so let’s hope you continue talking when the questions get harder.” Sebastian agreed. “If you really want to go into the garden, tell me, what is it that happened to your eye?” He asked. 

“Fuck the garden.” Ciel spat. Sebastian laughed at that, a true, deep laugh, and Ciel uncrossed his little arms to rest them at his sides. “I’ll be red forever.” He claimed. 

“Funny, I don’t think red suits you very well. I think you’ll look much better in blue.” He didn’t mean for the comment to slip, not really, but Ciel’s reaction was worth it. The boy perked up a little, a small red blush made its way across his cheeks. “Lets try it again. What happened to your eye?” He asked. 

“Did you know that when dolphins die, it’s because they aren’t strong enough to make it to the surface anymore? They just sink down to the bottom of the ocean floor and suffocate. Sometimes, younger dolphins will hold up the old ones to keep them alive for weeks.” Ciel commented. Sebastian frowned. 

“That’s depressing.” He admitted. Ciel shrugged. 

“I guess that’s just the way it is sometimes.” 

This must have been what they were referring to as ‘gibberish’ in the break room. Sebastian decided to backtrack and try a different question. 

“What are your nightmares about?” He asked. Ciel, again, stiffened before responding. 

“What are your’s about?” Ciel deflected. Sebastian was sure most doctors would try to turn it back around, but Sebastian wasn’t most doctors, and he knew that the traditional route was fruitless with this boy. 

“Most of the time they’re about my father. He would beat my mother, and now, in my dreams, I’m trapped in a cage, and I can’t help her. So I lay there and watch him kill her.” Sebastian admitted. Ciel’s eye went wide at the mention of a cage, and his little breaths picked up speed just enough for Sebastian to notice. He made another note of it in his head. 

“That sucks.” Ciel commented, though now his voice was a little more strained, and Sebastian nodded along. 

“It does suck. But they’re just dreams, so they don’t really matter.” Sebastian added. 

“Then why do mine matter?” Ciel spat. 

“Because yours wake up everyone in your ward and prevent you from sleeping.” Sebastian pointed out. 

The clock in the hall chimed five, and Sebastian stood from his chair, reaching forward to grab his clipboard from the ground before straightening the white lapels on his jacket. 

“I’m sure I’ll fair better than the other doctors did with that, I was always a night owl anyways. I’ll see you tonight, Ciel.” He spoke calmly, reaching out his hand in an offer to shake the boys. Ciel jumped back, the color in his face draining as he perched on the end of his bed. He looked ready to run, and Sebastian kept his hand out for a moment longer before drawing it away. Sebastian left the room then, heaving out a sigh as the door shut behind him. This one would certainly be a challenge, and Sebastian was fantastic at playing games. 

True to his words, the small buzzer next to Sebastian’s bed went off at 2:30, waking him from his peaceful slumber with a shrill. Sebastian pressed the small white button as he flicked on the light, reading out the numbers on the screen. 

“1001” 

Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian recognized. He wasted no time when throwing his jacket over the scrubs he slept in, required by the organization after an incident with Grell in a night dress, and left his ward. He made a quick pace towards his room and once he had entered the boy’s hall he heard it. Screaming. Bloody murder screaming. He picked up his pace, coming to a small jog as he neared the boy’s room. He could see a few nurses crowding outside with their hands over their ears, the boy certainly had some lungs on him, and Sebastian’s hands itched to do the same. He could hear the crack’s in the boys voice from screaming so harshly, as the sound bellowed off the clean white walls. The sound hurt his chest as much as it did his ears. Ciel was terrified, what of, he was unsure, but it seemed unimportant as he neared the door. 

What he saw was a million times worse than what he heard. The boy was sweaty and panicked, thrashing around in his sleep as if he were being assaulted, though the nurses were only holding his arms to his sides. 

“No!” The boy screamed, drawing out the sound as long as his lungs could possibly handle before taking a breath to continue his wordless shrieks. 

“Ciel.” The doctor spoke sternly, sitting down on the end of his bed as he felt tempted to a lay a hand on the boy’s shin. His legs were flailing across the bed, his face red and angry, sweat coating his forehead and arms. “Ciel, wake up.” He tried, giving the nurse standing by his side a look that read ‘get the sedatives ready.’ 

“Please stop!” He screamed, forcing the staff to flinch at the volume. Sebastian scooted closer to the terrified boy as he spoke again. 

“Okay, I’ll stop.” He agreed, his voice stone cold. This seemed to resonate with Ciel as his screams and kicks stopped, reducing themselves to small whimpers and jerks. 

“You will?” He asked softly, sleepiness taking over his tone in a way Sebastian found more than endearing. 

“If you stop screaming, I’ll stop. I promise.” Sebastian spoke, his voice just as stern as it had been before. Ciel hummed softly at this, attempting to curl into himself when he realized his hands were still restrained. He tugged harder at this, his breath picking up again, when Sebastian shoed the nurses away. When Ciel was able to pull his arms into himself he calmed, falling back into a wordless sleep. The nurses left with Sebastian a moment later, quietly shutting the door behind them with a series of small cheers. 

“You did it!” A small blond girl smiled at the doctor. Sebastian chuckled a bit. 

“I’m assuming you normally sedate him.” He assumed. She nodded. 

“Two shots. Every night.” The nurse spoke. He sighed a little. 

“Hopefully I can fix that. I’m headed back to bed, its far too early for me to get started on work. Thank you for your help.” He spoke. He headed back to his room with a small, tired smile. 

The next morning went by in a blur. The doctors ate breakfast together in the lounge as always, and Sebastian told them everything the boy had done, aside from the notes he had jotted down on his notepad after he left the room the day before. 

When he arrived at Ciel’s door at 8am with a cup of tea for the boy, he grabbed the clipboard from the wall next to his room. There was a paragraph written for the day already, and he took it curiously as he juggled the board with the tea. 

‘Patient 1001 had a PTSD flashback at 7:14 AM. Patient dissociated and was unable to distinguish Danielle as a nurse. The patient threw projectiles and refused breakfast. The nurse returned ten minutes later. Patient was unaware of his previous episode and ate breakfast at 7:30 AM.’ 

Unaware? Sebastian wondered whether or not it was his pride and entered the room. The chair was in the same place it was the day before. 

“Good morning.” Sebastian spoke. Ciel, who was sitting against the headboard already staring at the man, huffed. Sebastian set the tea down on the nightstand, making sure he kept his distance, and sat in the metal chair, leaving his clipboard on the floor again. “You had a nightmare last night. I was able to calm you down and they didn’t give you sedatives.” Sebastian spoke. Ciel huffed again, obviously uncomfortable. “Do you remember what happened this morning?” He questioned. To his surprise, Ciel spoke. 

“Of course I remember.” He claimed. 

“Oh, you do? What happened then?” Sebastian asked. Ciel looked away from him, out the window at the blue sky. 

“I had a flashback.” He spoke sternly. Sebastian smiled. 

“And you tried to cover it up by claiming you didn’t remember it to poor old Danielle.” Sebastian added. Ciel scoffed. 

“I didn’t even hit her that hard. She’s just dramatic.” Ciel waved off. 

“I’m sure you didn’t. You’re unable to.” Sebastian pointed out. Ciel scowled at that. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He spat. Sebastian shrugged.

“You’re a small kid, I don’t think you could have hit her hard enough to hurt her.” He explained, leaning back in the chair as he watched the pretty boy. 

“I’m not that small.” He argued. Sebastian chuckled at that. 

“You’re 5’3 and you weigh 101 pounds. You’re quite small for your age.” Sebastian pointed out. 

“Well, thank god I’m gay then.” Ciel huffed. Sebastian laughed a little. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Sebastian agreed. “Lots of taller men prefer small boys. Unfortunately, most of them are pedophiles. Or hebophiles, I suppose, in your case.” Sebastian gave. 

“And are you a hebophile?” Ciel questioned, his tone harsh as ever. Sebastian saw right through it with a smile. 

“Maybe. Most people are, though they won’t admit it.” Sebastian shrugged. 

“Well are you gay?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian knew he was getting closer to opening the boy up, and he didn’t mind sharing information with him either. He liked talking to Ciel. It was interesting, to say the least. 

“And if I am?” He teased. 

“Marry me and declare me sane so I can get the fuck out of here.” He bit. Sebastian laughed at that. The boy had gotten his answer, he was a smart boy, and Sebastian played along. 

“Marrying a minor is illegal.” Sebastian pointed out. Ciel huffed. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask why I lied?” Ciel questioned coldly. Sebastian noted how pretty the boy looked in the morning light. That was something he wouldn’t write down after he left. 

“I wasn’t planning on it. You’re obviously from a wealthy background; a proud little thing. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Sebastian admitted. Ciel turned his head away from the man, staring down at the blanket, seemingly lost in thought. “Can I ask you something?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel’s eyes met his again. 

“Isn’t that your job?” He pointed out. Sebastian gave him a knowing look. 

“Alright then, let me rephrase. If I ask you something, would you try your best to answer it?” He requested. Ciel shrugged. Sebastian took it as a yes. “What do you think is the best way to go about this? I want to fix your nightmares so I can move you down to purple, so, if you have any ideas, my ears are open.” Sebastian explained. Ciel seemed a little stunned, so Sebastian continued. “Do you think talking about it would help? Or keeping some sort of dream journal? We can try to teach you how to lucid dream, which could help you recognize that they aren’t real.” Sebastian offered. Ciel shrugged. 

The room fell silent. Sebastian found himself a little stuck. Ciel was obviously thinking about it, but he was sure none of the options appealed to him. Sebastian sighed, leaning back in the chair, before speaking again. 

“I think it would be good for you to socialize.” He stated. Ciel made a noise of protest. 

“I don’t want to.” Ciel disagreed. 

“Well, I didn’t say you wanted to. I said it would be good for you.” The doctor reiterated. He took note of how the boy curled up, his arms around his knees, as if shielding himself from the room. 

“I want to go into the garden.” Ciel said softly. Sebastian frowned at that. 

“I know you do. That’s why I’m trying to get you to talk to me. Psychologically speaking, it would do a great deal of good. Your nightmares will slow down, and I could move you to purple.” Sebastian explained. Ciel sighed. 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Ciel claimed. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Would you rather me get a different doctor for you to talk to?” Now this was the test, Sebastian reminded himself. If Ciel said yes, he would need to find a new approach for the boy. However, if Ciel said no, and wanted to continue talking to Sebastian, he was right on track. 

“No.” Sebastian held back a smile with every muscle in his face possible. 

“Then it looks like you might have to talk to me.” Sebastian shrugged. 

“I don’t… I don’t want to think about it.” Ciel admitted. 

“Sometimes you have to think about things to get through them. I find that when I talk about things, I think about them less afterwards.” Sebastian admitted. Ciel gave him a noncommittal noise before speaking again. 

“Okay, then ask me a question. An easy one.” Ciel agreed. Sebastian was a little shocked that he was making such good progress, and sifted through a million burning questions he had for the easiest one. 

“Who gave you the eyepatch?” The perfect question. It didn’t ask what happened to his eye, and it gave him the opportunity to talk about something that happened around the incident, but not the incident itself. 

“My aunt.” He answered. Sebastian smiled. 

“It’s a very nice one. Are you two close?” He asked. Ciel shrugged. 

“Not really. She’s cool and all, but I didn’t spend a lot of time with her or anything.” The boy reasoned. Sebastian nodded. 

“Does she know what happened to your eye?” He inquired, keeping his voice as stable as possible. Ciel shook his head. 

“She knows what it looks like, but she doesn’t know.” He answered truthfully. Sebastian decided to push his luck a little. 

“Can I know what it looks like?” He asked. Ciel stiffened, his shoulders raising in defense as the muscles in his legs became tight. 

“No.” Ciel spat. 

“Why not?” Sebastian questioned professionally. 

“Because it’s ugly.” Ciel reasoned. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Are you worried I won’t find you attractive because of your eye?” He asked with a smile. 

“The radius of the Earth is 3,959 miles.” Ciel spoke. Sebastian, for once, ignored the comment. 

“Ciel, I won’t think you’re any less attractive because of your eye. You don’t have to show me anytime soon, but I promise I won’t see you any differently.” The doctor admitted. Ciel raised his good eye at that, catching Sebastian’s with a small, almost unseen, blush. 

“You don’t know that.” Ciel protested. Sebastian shook his head with a small smile. 

“I do. Think whatever you want, but I promised I wouldn’t lie to you. I think you’re beautiful, Ciel, and your eye won’t change that.” He promised. Ciel let his body relax a little. 

“It’s purple, sort of. And it has a scar over it.” He admitted. 

“Purple? That sounds quite pretty.” Sebastian spoke softly. Ciel shook his head. 

“Maybe, if it didn’t have a fucking pentagram over it.” Ciel spat. Sebastian’s curiosity only grew. 

“Well now I really want to see it.” Sebastian chuckled. “It sounds cool.” He added. Ciel took a deep breath before swiveling in his bed. He moved to sit at the edge, dangling his legs off the side as he stared at the doctor. 

“Come closer.” He instructed the man. Sebastian followed, scooting his chair forward two or so feet, leaving him the closest he’d ever been to the boy while awake. Ciel took another deep breath, taking his small fingers and moving them to the back of his head. He untied the strap keeping the patch on and let it fall into his lap. His hair covered the eye completely, and Sebastian resisted the urge to brush the hair away from the boy’s face. 

“Move your hair.” Sebastian asked softly. Ciel caught his good eye with Sebastian’s and brushed the hair to the side. Sebastian was completely unprepared for what he would see. The iris was, in fact, purple. Over the eye however was a thick white scar, raised from the cornea by a few centimeters, in the perfect shape of a pentagram. 

“Say something.” Ciel demanded. Sebastian smiled a little at the boy’s reaction. 

“I was right. It’s fucking cool.” Sebastian cursed. Ciel rolled his eyes and looked away, the soft blush on his cheeks returning. 

“You don’t think it’s ugly?” Ciel asked softly. It was the nicest Sebastian had ever heard him, and he shook his head. 

“I don’t think any part of you is ugly, especially not your eye.” Sebastian confirmed. Ciel’s nose crinkled a little, and Sebastian took the moment to admire him. He really was a beautiful boy, he couldn’t find a feature that wasn’t perfect, that didn’t fit perfectly. He could feel the heat in his chest rising and decided it was probably a good idea to move away from the boy. Having a crush on your patient was more than unprofessional. 

“If tonight goes well, I’ll move you down to purple.” Sebastian spoke. Ciel’s eyes flashed up to him. 

“Really?” He questioned. Sebastian nodded. 

“You did good today. I’ll see you at 4:30 tonight, okay?” Sebastian questioned, standing now and moving the chair back to where it was. However a few feet in, he was stopped. 

“Y-You don’t have to move it that far away.” Ciel whispered. Sebastian, with his back o the boy, smiled and brought it halfway between its old spot and where it was. Ciel said nothing about its placement, so Sebastian left it there. Again, he held out his hand to the boy, and the boy jumped away. The doctor held no reaction to it and smiled before leaving the room. 

The day went by slow for Sebastian. Most of his patients were quite easy, and the few trouble makers he had seemed to be in a good mood. It was as if the entire ward had made progress today. He ate lunch with the rest of the doctors, who held a lack of horror stories for the day as well. Whenever the man had a moment alone to himself, however, he was thinking of Ciel. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew that the compliments he gave and the way he treated the boy was the reason he was opening up so well. The clock seemed to go by slower as he made his rounds. Ciel was last, and the doctor could practically feel the energy rising in his chest when he made his way down the hall towards Ciel’s room. He grabbed the clipboard from the hanger by the wall and skimmed it over. 

‘Patient 1001 was in a good mood. Patient ate lunch at 12:35 PM. Patient complimented nurse on her engagement. Patient claimed he wished to be married one day.’ There was a little smiley face drawn on the line next to the update and Sebastian smiled as he opened the door. 

“Hello Ciel.” Sebastian spoke softly as he entered the room. The boy was perched on the chair Sebastian normally sat in, knees curled into his chest. Sebastian gave a small chuckle as he stood. “Are you the doctor today?” He teased. Ciel huffed. 

“I sit here when you’re gone sometimes. I lost track of time.” Ciel claimed, rising from the chair only to stand a few feet from him. “You’re tall.” He spoke passively. Sebastian smiled down at the boy in earnest. 

“You’re short.” Sebastian countered. Ciel took another step forward. Sebastian watched him shake slightly as he did. Sebastian continued to smile. 

“I think I would come up to here.” Ciel spoke, placing a hand a few inches below his collar bone as he stared at the man. Sebastian shook his head. 

“I think you come up to here.” Sebastian countered, placing his hand comically low on his abdomen. Ciel made protesting noise and took another small step forward. 

“Thats far too short.” Ciel claimed as he took another step. Sebastian was more than pleased. The boy was only a few feet away from him now. 

“Really? I thought it was quite accurate.” Sebastian claimed. Ciel rolled his eye, the other covered in the patch again, and took a larger step towards the man. He was now only a foot away. 

“See, I’m definitely taller than that.” He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. It was an unconscious defense mechanism, Sebastian noted, and watched as the boy shuffled even closer. 

“I suppose you are. Maybe here.” Sebastian joked again, raising his hand only an inch from its place on his middle. Ciel huffed. The boy came just about to the man’s ribcage, they realized. 

“How tall are you?” Ciel questioned, looking up at the man now as they stood only a half foot away. 

“6’5.” Sebastian spoke. He could practically smell the boy from here, and he wondered if they used a special shampoo on him. He smelled of honey and sweetness. 

“That’s too tall.” Ciel complained. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Too tall?” He questioned with a smile. Ciel nodded. 

“If you wanted to kiss me, you’d have to bend halfway over.” Ciel pointed out. Sebastian felt that feeling in his chest rise again. 

“Or I could pick you up.” He offered. Ciel shrugged. 

“I guess.” The boy turned away then, making his way back to his bed and pulling back the covers. He slipped in between them and covered himself up to his lap, leaning against the headboard for comfort. Sebastian took it as a sign to sit down in the chair. 

“Did you have a good day?” He questioned the boy as he set the clipboard down. Ciel shrugged. 

“I wanted to go out in the garden.” He spoke sternly. Sebastian held back a smile. Ever the stubborn boy, he supposed. 

“You always want to go out in the garden.” Sebastian pointed out. Ciel nodded. 

“I miss the air.” Ciel commented softly. Sebastian nodded. 

“I would miss that too.” He agreed. 

“I don’t want to have nightmares tonight.” The boy admitted. Sebastian leaned forward on his knees. 

“Well, maybe if you talk about them, they won’t happen.” Sebastian encouraged. 

“I don’t want to think about it before going to bed.” Ciel spoke, twiddling his fingers over the covers. 

“If you repress those thoughts, they’ll come out in your dreams. Why don’t you tell me one of the things that happens in your dreams that you’re scared of.” He pushed. Ciel was quiet for a moment. Sebastian waited, hoping he would give a real answer instead of some random fact. 

“I don’t like being trapped.” Ciel whispered. Sebastian nodded. 

“I don’t either. Where are you trapped, when you’re dreaming?” The doctor asked softly. Ciel took a deep breath, never looking at the doctor as he spoke. 

“Sometimes I’m in a cage.” The boy whispered again. Sebastian could resonate with that. 

“I hate those dreams. They’re the worst.” He gave. Ciel shook his head. 

“Those aren’t the worst.” Ciel commented. Sebastian resisted the urge to ask what was the worst, knowing it would only force the boy back into his shell, and stayed silent instead. “I hate when they’re touching me.” Ciel spoke, softer than before. Something tugged at Sebastian deep in his core. He didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

“Who?” Sebastian couldn’t keep the sliver of anger from his tone. Ciel closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around his knees. 

“I don’t know who they are. They wore masks.” Ciel whispered. Sebastian knew he wasn’t just talking about his dreams anymore. Whoever these mask wearing people were, they had really touched him. Sebastian tried to calm the anger in his chest, the sickness in his stomach thinking about this beautiful, broken boy, being touched, in ways he wasn’t aware of. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he waited for Ciel to continue. Ciel stayed silent. 

“Are they the people that hurt your eye?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“My eye and my back.” Now that was new. Sebastian was unaware of any other injuries on the boy. He hadn’t seen them in his file. 

“What happened to your back?” Sebastian questioned. 

“Same thing that happened to my eye. They branded me.” Ciel spoke, his voice strained with what almost sounded like tears. Sebastian sighed, wanting nothing more than to come closer to the boy and comfort him. He was unable, he knew, and it tore at him. 

“You don’t belong to them.” Sebastian spoke carefully. “Just because they marked you doesn’t mean they own you. Especially not now.” Sebastian enforced. Ciel sniffled a little. 

“They do own me. I’m here because of them. I can’t sleep because of them. I can’t function because of them. They broke me doctor.” Ciel spoke, slightly louder now as tears began to fall from his eyes. 

“Does my father own me?” Sebastian questioned the boy. Ciel looked over at him with a questioning look, his eyes still wet from the tears. 

“What?” He asked. Sebastian took a deep breath before unbuttoning half of his shirt, pushing the coat aside for Ciel to see the scar on his chest. It was long and straight, slanted across his chest diagonally. 

“Does my father own me?” Sebastian repeated, his voice stern and calm. Ciel shook his head before scooting down to lay in his bed. He covered his head with the blankets, unwilling to look at the man anymore, as he curled into a ball beneath the sheets. Sebastian re-buttoned his shirt with ease and straightened the jacket. 

“I don’t wanna talk anymore.” The voice was muffled from under the confines of Ciel’s comforter. Sebastian sighed slightly. 

“Okay. You don’t have to.” Sebastian agreed. “Will you eat dinner if I bring it to you?” He questioned the boy. Ciel didn’t make any noise. Sebastian stood then, leaving the room to see if there was anything from the doctors lounge that the boy might like. It was mostly fruit, when he arrived, but in the back of the small tray there was one, large chocolate chip cookie. Perfect. Sebastian slipped it in his coat pocket before heading back. 

When he arrived at the room Ciel still hadn’t moved from his spot under the covers. Sebastian closed the door behind him, watching as the boy jumped slightly, and sat down in his chair again. 

“Come out for a second.” Sebastian asked softly. Ciel shook his head, a little lump moving underneath a pile of white, and Sebastian tried again. “I brought something for you and I promise it’ll taste better than anything they’ve given you.” He tried again. The lump didn’t move. “Ciel.” The doctor spoke, his voice harder now as he pressed. “Please look at me.” He begged. The boy pulled the covers below his eyes, looking at the man now as his eye readjusted to the light. 

Sebastian pulled the cookie out from his pocket, the plastic wrap glistening in the light. Ciel’s eyes perked up a bit, his nose now peeking out from the covers as well as Sebastian extended the cookie out to him. It would be a reach for the boy to grab it. He would have to come out, the man assumed. Ciel, however, reached off the side of the bed, taking nearly half his body to extend out without touching the floor. Sebastian held back the urge to laugh at the odd display as the cookie was plucked from his fingers. It was the closest they had ever gotten to touching. 

“A cookie.” Ciel spoke from under the covers. Sebastian smiled. 

“I found it in the doctors lounge. Do you like cookies?” He questioned. 

“Tch. Who doesn’t like cookies?” Ciel questioned sourly. Sebastian heard the unwrapping of the plastic. 

“I’m sure some people don’t.” Sebastian reasoned. 

“Well that’s stupid.” Ciel spoke threw chews. Sebastian chuckled at that, listening to the boy try to talk with a mouthful of cookie was undeniably adorable. “What?” Ciel asked through another bite. 

“You’re very cute.” Sebastian admitted. Ciel scoffed. 

“‘M not cute.” He argued back. Sebastian chuckled again. 

“I think you are.” Sebastian disagreed. He watched the boy shuffle through the top of the blanket before he continued. 

“Well you’re stupid.” Ciel fired back. Sebastian shrugged. 

“Probably.” 

Sebastian left soon after the boy had eaten the cookie, taking the plastic wrap with him in the bottom pocket of his jacket with a smile after Ciel had thrown it on the floor. He bid the boy goodnight, hoping he wouldn’t have to come to his room that night. 

Around 3AM Sebastian awoke to a loud buzzing noise. Again, he flicked on the light, finding the small screen under the buzzer reading ‘#1001’. He sighed, slipping on his jacket quickly, before making a quick jog across the bottom floor and into Ciel’s ward. This time, there were no screams as he approached Ciel’s room. The door was wide open, but there was no crowd of nurses. 

Ciel was sat up in his bed, fully awake, with one nurse standing in the corner of the room. His breathing was harsh, his eye wide open as he scanned the room. He relaxed a little when he spotted Sebastian, something that made the doctor feel ways he hadn’t in a very long time, and the boy pointed at the nurse in the corner. 

“Get her out. I don’t want her here.” Whether the boy had requested it because he wanted to talk or because he felt uncomfortable, Sebastian was unsure. The doctor nodded towards the door as he made eye contact with her and she nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. 

“You’re awake.” Sebastian spoke, his voice deep and thick with sleep. Ciel nodded. 

“I told them not to call you. I’m fine.” He spat defensively. His face was red and covered in sweat, forcing the hair at his forehead to stick down. He was still half covered in blankets. 

“Too late for that now.” Sebastian joked as he sat down, still exhausted after being woken up. Ciel’s breathing was still erratic and his eyes still wide with fear. 

“I don’t feel well.” Ciel claimed boldly. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“Are you sick?” He questioned. Ciel shrugged. “Do you have a fever?” He asked the boy. Ciel shook his head. “Should I call a doctor?” 

“You are a doctor.” Ciel pointed out, still out of breath. Sebastian nodded. 

“I’m a psychiatrist, not a physician.” Sebastian informed. 

“I don’t need a physician.” Ciel claimed. Sebastian nodded. 

“What are your symptoms then?” He questioned. The boy shrugged. 

“My heart is beating too hard and my chest hurts. I feel hot and my hands are sweating, and I’m… I’m uncomfortable.” He spoke. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“Where does your chest hurt?” He asked. If his chest hurt it could be his heart, or it could be anxiety. It was most likely anxiety. 

“Everywhere.” Ciel huffed out. 

“Then it’s not your heart. It’s anxiety.” Sebastian informed the boy. 

“How would you know if you’re not a physician?” Ciel spat, his legs beginning to bounce under the covers. Sebastian knew he was having an anxiety attack, but the ways he normally received them involved being close to the patient, which was something he was sure Ciel wouldn’t want. It could throw him into a panic attack, which would be much worse. 

“Because I’m a psychiatrist, and you’re having an anxiety attack.” The doctor reasoned. Ciel wiped his hands on the bed next to him, unconsciously fisting the bedding between his little fingers. 

“Fix it.” Ciel ordered. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Well, the ways I normally fix them won’t work for you.” Sebastian warned the boy. Ciel let out a small whimper as he shook, fisting the covers just a bit harder now. 

“Why?” He questioned coldly. Sebastian leaned forward onto his knees to get somewhat closer to the boy. 

“To start, you won’t let me touch you. I can’t rub your back, I can’t hold your hand, and I can’t hug you. Secondly, you won’t talk to me about what’s bothering you most of the time, and I usually talk to my patients about what caused their attack to calm it down. So none of my methods will work on you. We can try something different if you’d like.” Sebastian offered. Ciel was on the verge of tears as he nodded, and Sebastian worked quickly as he thought of another method. 

“Look at me.” Sebastian ordered softly. The boy caught an eye with the man to his right and Sebastian nodded. “Good. Take a deep breath.” The boy followed his instructions, inhaling and holding the breath for a moment before letting it out. “Good. Now I want you to count to ten. In your head or out loud, I don’t mind either way.” Sebastian asked. Ciel stayed silent for a few moments before nodding, indicating he had done what was asked. “Take your hands and run them over the blankets. Try really hard to get a good feel of the texture.” Sebastian continued. 

Ciel ran his hands over the blanket on his lap, scrunching his face up slightly as his fingers dipped into the ripples. 

“I hate them. They’re scratchy and I hate them.” The boy sounded miserable. Sebastian chuckled slightly before glancing down at his wrist. He detached the watch from there and tossed it over to the boy. 

“Play with this then. You can fuck up the time, I don’t mind.” He offered. Ciel grasped onto the watch, his small fingers playing with the dial and the clasp for a few moments before trying it on. It was much too big for the boy. It hung off his small wrist with a good few centimeters of space. 

“It’s too big.” The comment was obvious, and Sebastian knew he was trying to talk to get hold of his fear. 

“Mhm.” Sebastian agreed, watching as the boy calmed down a bit. His breathing was slowing down, his legs had stopped bouncing, and his face was less red. “Good boy.” Sebastian praised. Ciel’s cheeks heated up with the praise, something Sebastian couldn’t attribute to the anxiety. When Ciel had finally calmed he placed the watch on the nightstand. 

“I feel better.” He spoke softly. Sebastian smiled. 

“Does your chest still hurt?” He questioned. Ciel nodded and Sebastian stood. 

“Normally I help my patients do this, but I think it’ll work the same without me. I want you to stand, raise your arms up above your head and then bend backwards just a little. It’ll stretch the muscles that are cramping.” He explained. Ciel stood on shaky legs, raising his hands above his head after a moment and bending back quite far. In his nightdress Sebastian could see pale legs peeking out from behind the other side of the bed. They were small, as the boy was somewhat underweight, and Sebastian couldn’t help but stare at the revealed skin just a little. Ciel returned to a normal standing position with a small frown. 

“Did it help?” He asked. Ciel shook his head. 

“It still hurts.” He complained, his brows drawn in. The boy was obviously exhausted. Sebastian sighed. 

“If you’re okay with it I could try something that helped me when I was your age.” Sebastian offered. “You’re gonna have to let me touch you though.” Ciel hesitated at that, twiddling his thumbs before him as he contemplated it. Slowly he nodded as he peeked up at the doctor. “Would you rather be standing, sitting, or lying down.” He asked. 

“Standing.” The boy responded immediately. Sebastian nodded and moved forward slowly. Ciel stiffened the closer he got and Sebastian slowed his pace just a little more. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” He reassured. Ciel nodded. 

“I know.” His voice was raspy and strained as Sebastian took the last steps towards the boy. Once he was only a few inches away he held up his hand, as if to show the boy what he was going to use, before he placed the back of his palm on his chest. Ciel froze, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow. 

“Look at me.” Sebastian commanded softly. The boy did as asked. “Can you take off your eyepatch?” It was more of a selfish request, something to break down another barrier between the two of them. Ciel nodded and pulled it from his eye in one movement. Sebastian gave a soft smile as he began to rub circles into the boys chest. His knuckles brushed across the flimsy attire as he attempted to calm the boy. The muscles beneath his hand began to relax after a few moments, and Ciel’s shoulders dropped a bit when he ran over a particularly sore spot. 

“Y-You can press a little harder.” Ciel instructed. Sebastian made no movements aside from the flip of his hand, where he pressed a little harder against the boys chest to smooth out the tension. 

“Can I use my other hand on your back to keep you stable?” He questioned the boy. Ciel nodded softly, keeping eye contact with the man as Sebastian placed a warm palm between his shoulder blades. Ciel shivered a bit at the contact, he was probably touch starved, as he leaned into the hand on his chest. Sebastian gave a small smile to the boy as he pushed a little harder. “Does that feel okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Ciel whispered. The boy was considerably smaller than the man. Sebastians hand nearly covered his whole chest. He could feel Ciel’s breathing, the rise and fall of the boy, and his heart pitter-pattering just behind his sternum. It was fast, but not too fast, and it reminded the man of a cat’s. After a minute of rubbing the boy had finally relaxed. Sebastian stepped away, letting the boy walk back to the bed to sit down. 

“Does it feel any better?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, curling up into his usual ball. “Good. Think you can get back to bed?” Sebastian wasn’t tired at all anymore. Being able to touch the boy, to feel his warmth beneath his hand and watch his reaction to the boy enjoying it would keep him up for days. Ciel nodded again and Sebastian made his way towards the door. 

“Goodnight Dr. Michaelis.” The boy spoke softly. 

“Goodnight Ciel.” 

The next morning was a blur. Sebastian needed two extra cups of coffee before he did his rounds, and his chest was still buzzing from the night before with Ciel. He loved the way the boy reacted to the praise, and how small the boy felt under his hands. Maybe he was a hebophile. His rounds went slower than usual. It seemed that most of his patients had been calm, up until his last session with Alois, a small blond boy just a floor above Ciel. Alois was to be transferred to another doctor, Claud, as his schedule was getting too full. Alois threw a fit when Sebastian tried to say goodbye. The boy grabbed at his coat, sobbing and pleading him not to leave him. He soon dissociated, leaving Sebastian to calm the boy back down. He was thirty minutes late to Ciel’s room by the time the boy broke, politely wishing Sebastian a nice morning and a happy goodbye. 

When Sebastian entered Ciel’s room, clothing somewhat ruffled and more than half an hour late, it was expected that the boy would be a little upset. Ciel, however, was angry. Sebastian had seen Ciel irritated before, but this was entirely new. He noticed it immediately, the boy was facing him on the bed, fists clenched at his sides the moment he took in his appearance. 

“Morning.” Sebastian bid with a small smile, sitting in his usual chair across the room. Ciel scoffed, turning away from the man to sit on the opposite side of the bed, facing away. “Rough day so far?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel snarled. 

“That depends.” Ciel spat. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“On?” He prodded. Ciel huffed from the other side of the room. 

“Whether or not you like it rough.” The kid growled. Sebastian was a little taken back. Why was Ciel so upset? And where the hell was this going? 

“I suppose its nice occasionally, but I’m more into giving praise than punishment. Where is this coming from Ciel?” He questioned, standing to come a little closer. The boy sensed the movement and whipped around to face him. 

“Stay away.” He sneered aggressively, though his position, curled up in a ball with wide eyes, spoke in a different tone than his words. 

“Ciel, can you please explain why you’re upset with me? Is this because I was late?” He asked softly. The boy huffed, looking away. Something clicked in Sebastian’s head then. He was late, and his hair and clothes were most certainly disheveled from Alois’ outburst. That combined with the odd ‘preference’ question; Ciel thought he was off hooking up with someone. 

“You hook up with all your ‘cute’ patients?” Ciel questioned angrily, his little fists balling at his sides. 

“Ciel one of my patients had a breakdown. I was late because I was helping him, along with four nurses, calm him down.” Sebastian spoke calmly, his voice stern and certain. “I don’t hook up with any of my patients. I haven’t.” He reassured. Ciel was still seething. 

“Do you call all of them cute too?” Ciel spat. Sebastian shook his head. 

“Only you Ciel, and to be completely honest, it’s inappropriate for me to even be saying those things in the first place. You’re the only person I’ve considered worth the risk.” He joked softly. Ciel seemed to calm a bit at this. He turned away again and the doctor took it as a sign to sit back in the chair. Ciel’s deep breaths calmed a little, his hands untangling themselves from the sheets as he breathed. 

“You promise?” He asked softly. It was out of character for the boy, and Sebastian smiled now as he answered. 

“I promise. I will never lie to you, Ciel.” He promised. Ciel turned around, facing the man again as he stayed curled. 

“Do you have any cookies?” He questioned. Sebastian could tell he was crying. His eyes were lined with red and there were dried tear tracks down his cheeks. 

“I don’t have any on me, would you like a cookie? I can go get you one.” Sebastian offered. Ciel nodded.

“I want a cookie.” He spoke, stubborn as ever. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Bossy little thing today, aren’t you?” He questioned in tease. Ciel only scowled at the man, something Sebastian found utterly adorable. 

“Leave. Don’t come back until you have my cookie.” Ciel ordered. Sebastian did as told, returning a few minutes later with another chocolate chip cookie in his pocket. He knocked on Ciel’s door softly, realizing he’d never checked the clipboard this morning. He grabbed it off the hook as he entered, skimming over the content as he closed the door behind him. 

‘Patient #1001 refused breakfast this morning. Patient complained of headache. Patient complained of the room being too stuffy. Patient requested unauthorized food.’ 

Sebastian smiled at that last one, throwing the cookie over to the boy as he sat. Ciel caught it quickly, taking a large bite into it with a small moan. Sebastian felt his cock stiffen in his pants and placed the clipboard on his lap. He didn’t want to scare the boy off, regardless of who was crushing on who. 

“It says here that someone requested ‘unauthorized food’ this morning.” Sebastian quoted. Ciel huffed. 

“They wouldn’t give me a cookie.” He growled. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Maybe if you behaved better they would have.”


	2. ill just keep adding ig

“They wouldn’t give me a cookie.” He growled. Sebastian chuckled. 

“How’s your headache?” He questioned softly. Ciel scoffed. 

“As nonexistent as it was this morning.” The boy muttered through chews. Sebastian gave a small laugh at that. 

“And what was your reasoning behind that, I wonder? Perhaps a trip to the garden?” Sebastian teased. Ciel ignored him as he continued to chew, though his mood seemed to be elevating. “You know, the more you talk to me, the faster I can take you into the garden.” Sebastian proposed. Ciel raised a brow at him at that, a few crumbs falling to the sheets. 

“You’re gonna take me?” He asked. Sebastian shrugged. 

“Well, you are allowed alone, but I thought it would be nice to go for a walk with you.” The doctor reasoned. A small blush was made evident on Ciel’s cheeks as he turned away. 

“If you insist.” The boy was as cold and stubborn as ever, and Sebastian loved it. Ciel had a fire in him that the man couldn’t help but to love. He was vexing and rude and mouthy, and Sebastian wondered how, after everything this boy had gone through, he had kept this aspect of his personality. 

“Why don’t we try talking then? I think I’ve bribed you well.” The doctor joked again. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“This is hardly a bribe. When I was a kid…” Ciel stopped there, finishing his sentence halfway through. He seemed concerned with how easily he had almost spoken, and Sebastian wanted to pry it out of the young thing. 

“When you were a kid you were mute?” He offered, trying to lighten the mood again. Ciel huffed at the man. 

“I wasn’t mute you asshole.” Ciel spat. Sebastian raised a brow at his language. “I could have anything I wanted. There was no bribery, nothing I had to do to receive gifts.” Ciel corrected. Sebastian chuckled. 

“I see your parents couldn’t help themselves then.” Sebastian teased. 

“I’m not spoiled.” Ciel defended. It was Sebastian’s turn to scoff. 

“That’s not to say I wouldn’t do the same.” Sebastian continued, watching as the boy’s blush deepened. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ciel hissed at the man. Sebastian only shrugged as he made eye contact with the boy. 

“I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from spoiling you either.” He spoke plainly. If Ciel wasn’t blushing before he certainly was now. The redness hit the tips of his ears as he swallowed the bite. Seeming to lose his appetite he set the cookie down, half eaten, on the nightstand. 

“They only spoiled me because they felt bad for me.” Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian shot him a questioning glance. 

“And why would they feel bad for you?” He asked. 

“I was in poor health as a child. I was… small and somewhat frail.” Ciel put, turning now to sit on the edge of the bed. If they both swung their legs out they could touch. 

“How is that any different from now?” The doctor jested. Ciel scowled at the man as he swung his legs. 

“I had asthma.” Ciel admitted. Sebastian raised a brow at this. 

“Do you still have asthma?” He questioned, concerned for the boy’s health. 

“Do I sound like I still have asthma?” Ciel bit back. Sebastian chuckled. 

“No, I suppose not.” He reasoned. 

“Then I probably don’t have asthma.” Ciel shrugged. Sebastian took note of the way he relaxed as time went on. His shoulder’s were less tense, his feet swinging happily despite the bite within his tone. 

“You seem to be offaly irritable today little one.” Sebastian spoke. Ciel’s face heated again with the pet name. Sebastian would save that memory for later. “Is something bothering you?” He questioned earnestly. 

“No.” Ciel spat angrily. Sebastian raised a brow at the small boy. 

“Are you sure about that?” Sebastian asked again. Ciel’s face scrunched, readying up to hit him back with some sort of insult when the door behind Sebastian was opened. With instinct the boy jumped up, looking around for a frantic moment before diving over the bed. Sebastian listened as the boy’s kneecaps hit the floor with a soft thud, something the doctor winced at, as the boy curled behind the other side of the bed, hidden from the intruder. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” A voice spoke from behind Sebastian. Sebastian turned to find Claud, clipboard in hand and an apologetic look plastered over his features. 

“Maybe knock next time.” Sebastian hinted, tilting his head towards the other side of the room. Ciel had an eye peeking out above the bed, his mop of blue hair just visible. 

“My sincerest apologies, Sebastian, I hadn’t intended to scare your patient away.” He spoke, attempting to make eye contact with the boy hidden in the room. “You’re former patient seems to be having a hard time distinguishing what is real, he’s asked that you introduce me to him personally to verify that I am a doctor here.” He informed. Sebastian sighed, knowing the man was referring to Alois, and nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll be down in a minute.” He agreed. Ciel’s little head peaked out just a tad more at that. Claud’s eyes caught the cookie on the nightstand with a small smile. 

“Hmm, someone likes cookies, huh?” Claud teased. Sebastian chuckled. 

“He most certainly does.” Sebastian agreed. Claude gave a small smile to the visible blue eye of the boy as he pulled something out of his pocket. 

“Does he like brownies too?” The man questioned. Ciel’s head rose slightly more at the sight of more sugar, enough to expose his nose as well, and Sebastian smiled at the display. 

“It seems that might be the case.” Sebastian teased. Claud laughed a bit before taking a few steps forward to place the brownie on the nightstand next to the cookie. Ciel ducked down again, fully out of sight, and Sebastian felt that warmth return from the cute display. Almost like a kitten, he mused internally. 

“I’ll leave this here then. I must have dropped it from my pocket.” Claud teased, aiming his jest at the boy as he turned to leave. 

“I’ll see you in a few.” Sebastian bid, and Claud nodded before making his exit. The moment the door was shut Ciel had popped most of his head up from its hiding place. 

“See, what did I tell you. Spoiled.” Sebastian teased. Ciel, however, was not in the same mood he was in before. He seemed a little frightened still as he rose, cowering in his stance just slightly as he looked towards the bed. “Would you like me to leave now, or wait a moment before I go?” Sebastian questioned softly. Ciel’s voice came out in a small whisper as he spoke. 

“Stay.” The boy muttered sweetly. Sebastian smiled with a small nod. 

“Of course. May I sit?” He questioned, gesturing towards the white bed. Ciel nodded and watched carefully as the man took a seat next to the nightstand. “Oh, look at this, a brownie!” Sebastian joked as he reached out to grab it.

It all happened in a flash. The moment his fingertips brushed against the plastic wrapping of the brownie the boy had flung himself across the bed and dove for the brownie with a quick cry of ‘mine!’, leaving the doctor utterly speechless when Ciel’s stomach was resting on his lap, his legs half bent and the brownie securely between his small, pale fingers. 

Ciel realized where he was quite quickly, frozen in place with the doctor’s hands raised halfway, open palmed. He peered up at the man through his bangs, who had a wide smile on his lips as he watched the small boy. The warmth and weight of the boy in his lap was sure to drive him mad, and he resisted the urge to place a hand on his back. But if he could prove to Ciel that he would’t do anything unasked, it would reassure the boy much more than a comforting hand. Ciel’s flush was almost instant, and came in a rush up his neck and face as he laid there, perched on his doctor’s lap. Slowly, he moved coming to sit on his knees next to the man, the brownie clutched in his hands still as he stared, wide-eyed. 

“I-” He tried, losing his voice quite quickly with the embarrassment. Sebastian only chuckled, patting the spot next to him as an invitation to sit. Ciel hesitated for a moment before copying his position, leaned back against the headboard, but with his knees tucked under him instead of spread. 

“I have mentioned how utterly adorable I think you are, haven’t I?” Sebastian spoke. Ciel made something between a choking noise from the compliment and a small whine from the praise as he nodded. Sebastian chuckled. Ciel seemed to hesitate on something for a moment before he leaned his head into the doctor’s shoulder. Sebastian was touched at the gesture. This boy was terrified of everything, everything except for him, it seemed. The other doctors, he knew, had never experienced anything like this with Ciel, and Sebastian was eternally grateful that he was who Ciel chose to trust. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but peer down at the boy as he nibbled at a chocolate chip, poking from the end. The boy’s eyes were still somewhat wide, and his body was stiff to say the least, but he seemed to enjoy the feeling of leaning on somebody, even being close to somebody. 

“Good boy.” Sebastian’s chest rumbled when he talked and Ciel whined an almost silent whine at that. Sebastian’s hands remained on his lap, though he wanted to rest one on Ciel’s head. After the boy had handed the brownie back to Sebastian, which only took a minute as the boy had already eaten half of the cookie earlier, Sebastian stood. The boy sat back up straight, giving an almost unintentional puppy dog look to the man as he grabbed the clipboard. 

“I’m sorry today was so short, darling. I’ll be back this evening, alright?” He slipped the pet name in partially to appease the boy and partially for his own benefit. He knew he was getting too close to the boy, but if they were both benefitting from this little game, then why in his right mind would he stop? Ciel was perfectly capable of making his own decisions, Sebastian knew, and his attachment to Sebastian at this point wasn’t unhealthy. 

“You’ll come back?” Ciel questioned softly. Sebastian nodded with an honest smile. 

“I’ll come back, I promise. We gotta get you into that garden still, don’t we?” He hinted. Ciel nodded before turning away, and Sebastian was left with that heated feeling in his chest as he left that morning.


	3. adding again  **

The rest of the day went by quite quickly. Patient’s seemed to be in a generally irritable mood today. Sebastian wondered if it was the heat, as the last weeks of summer heated the building a few degrees, even with the air conditioning. There was incident with one of his patients hoarding food until it rotted, and another patient had had a complete sobbing meltdown, begging the doctor not to harm her. Sebastian remembered how terrified Ciel looked after he woke from his nightmares, recognizing the same look in this girl’s eyes now. Maybe Ciel had changed him, just a little. 

It was almost dinner by the time Sebastian returned to Ciel. The sun was starting to set, and he had this strange urge in his chest to spend time with the boy. Truthfully, he had missed Ciel all day. He entered the room as he read over the clipboard for Ciel’s afternoon. 

‘Patient did not finish lunch. Patient seemed depressed, was offered a dose of Zoloft and denied. Patient requested unauthorized materials. Patient expressed wanting to visit the garden. Patient claimed he felt trapped. Patient showed no signs of anxiety.’ 

The nurse wrote. Sebastian wondered why Ciel was down as he closed the door behind him. Maybe he needed a distraction. Ciel could always go into the rec-room, so why was he feeling trapped? He was probably too afraid to go, Sebastian reasoned. 

“Good evening Ciel.” Sebastian spoke, sitting down in the metal chair. Ciel was perched on his window seat, looking out at the fading sun. He didn’t respond to the doctor, which was unusual, so Sebastian continued on without prompt. 

“Today was busy. Everyone seemed to be off. One of my patients had a pile of moldy food almost as tall as you are stashed in their room.” Sebastian admitted with a small chuckle. Ciel gave a breathy laugh at that, soft and short but still there. 

“I missed you today.” Ciel nearly whispered. Sebastian raised a brow at this with a teasing smile. 

“Oh yeah?” He questioned the boy. Ciel nodded, flashing his eyes over to the man before redirecting his gaze outside. 

“You make me feel less trapped.” The boy admitted. Sebastian leaned forward at that. 

“Why’s that?” He asked. Ciel shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you’re so different from all the other doctors here. Sometimes when we’re talking I forget where we are.” He mused. Sebastian was a little surprised at that, and very touched. He hadn’t thought about it really, but looking back, sometimes he forgot too. 

“Why are you feeling so cooped-up today?” Sebastian questioned earnestly. The boy took a moment, staring longingly out the window before answering. He didn’t look at the doctor as he spoke. 

“I can’t go outside. Do you know what that’s like?” He questioned the man. He sounded upset, not like the anger was misplaced onto the doctor, but as if the anger was just there, situationally. 

“I can’t say that I do.” Sebastian admitted with a small shrug. Ciel huffed before continuing, running his hands up and down his calves in what the doctor realized was a self-comforting movement. 

“I was trapped in a cage for two months. I wanted to go outside so bad, to feel the sun and the wind, to breathe fresh air. I got out and now I’m back, stuck, unable to leave.” Ciel remembered. Sebastian felt a little shocked at that. Two months in a cage? He spent two months there? The boy continued, however, as if the doctor wasn’t even there. 

“We didn’t even have sunlight, it was in a fucking basement. I was stuck in a fucking cage in a fucking basement, and now I can’t leave this damn building.” The boy ranted. Sebastian didn’t interrupt, didn’t want to interrupt, but it seemed the boy was done so he stood, coming to sit on the edge of the bed closest to Ciel. 

“Do you think going outside would help you feel less trapped?” He asked. The boy scoffed at him, giving him a small glare before whipping his head back to watch the sunset. 

“What a dumb fucking question. Of course it would help.” Ciel spat. Sebastian chuckled at the small thing’s attitude. As soon as he noticed the tear falling down Ciel’s cheek he stopped his small laughter, his face contorting into concern as he debated coming closer. When a small sob wracked the boys’ body Sebastian made his decision. Slowly, he stood, moving towards the boy at a snails pace. He held out his hand so Ciel could see it before placing it on his small cheek. He wiped away the tear with his thumb, and as more collected in the boy’s eyes and fell, he wiped those away too. 

“Don’t cry darling. I’m gonna talk to the head doctor and see if I can take you out for a walk tomorrow, would you like that?” He appeased, still stroking the boy’s tears away. Ciel stared straight ahead at the window frame as he nodded. 

“Are there roses?” He whimpered, his voice small and broken. Sebastian smiled, tilting his head up to meet his eye. 

“There are. Do you like roses?” He asked softly. The boy nodded as his eye began to dry. Sebastian had an urge to take the patch off and made real eye contact with the boy again. “Can I take off your eyepatch?” He questioned Ciel. He nodded to give the okay. 

Sebastian’s hand slid up the other side of the boy’s face and brushed under the fabric, removing the patch and letting it fall behind his back. Ciel looked up and into his red eyes, something Ciel decided looked much better in the afternoon light than under fluorescents. 

“You’re so handsome.” The boy spoke, almost like he was in a trance. He seemed lost in Sebastian’s eyes, and Sebastian decided that this look, the one the boy was giving him, was his favorite thing he’d ever seen. 

“And I think you, Ciel, are absolutely beautiful.” He whispered back, his hand still resting on the boy’s soft cheek. A blush rose to the boys face and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. Ciel looked away then, brushing Sebastian’s hand off his cheek as he turned his head, and Sebastian let his hand fall to his side. 

“We should talk about this, right? I’m not, I’m not going crazy thinking that you like me, right?” Ciel questioned with an unsure voice. Sebastian shook his head with a soft sigh. 

“You’re not crazy, Ciel.” He spoke softly. 

“So what’s the plan then? We wait until I’m out and then you see me on weekends? Or do I leave you behind?” Ciel questioned. He’d obviously been thinking about things during Sebastian’s absence, and the thought filled him with warmth. 

“I’m free on the weekends.” Sebastian hinted. Ciel gave a small smile at that, something that lit Sebastian’s chest on fire, and turned to catch his eyes. 

“It’s not illegal, right? I wont’ be you're patient anymore and I’m sixteen so I can legally consent.” The topic of consent sent a pang of arousal straight to Sebastians cock and he felt himself blushing a little now as he nodded. 

“Nothing would be illegal.” He agreed. Ciel’s smile widened a little at that. The boy’s hand dropped off the side of the window, his fingers just brushing the backs of Sebastian’s as he nodded. 

“Good.” Ciel agreed. Sebastian was over the moon with Ciel. He obviously wanted to continue things after Ciel’s treatment was over. The boy had stirred things in him that he didn’t even know existed before the first time they talked. 

“I’ll talk to the head doctor tonight before dinner.” Sebastian confirmed. Ciel gave him a grateful look. 

“Do you think he’ll let me out?” Ciel asked softly. Sebastian nodded. 

“He likes me quite a bit, I’m sure he’ll allow it.” He admitted. He ignored Ciel’s small sneer of jealousy. “But, if I’m gonna ask him and take you, I need you to promise me something.” Sebastian warned. Ciel raised a brow at this, and Sebastian continued. “I need you to go down into that rec-room at least once before I move you down to blue.” He told the boy. Ciel’s expression dropped at that. 

“Why? I just don’t like people, I never have.” Ciel revealed. Sebastian sighed. 

“You may not like them, but you’re also terrified of them. I want to make sure that you're able to socialize, or at least be mildly comfortable in a room full of people.” Sebastian enforced. Ciel gave a small huff at that before nodding. 

“Fine. But you have to come with me.” Ciel bargained. Sebastian nodded at that, letting their hands brush just a little more from where they were hanging. 

“I’d be happy to accompany you.” Sebastian agreed. 

“And that can’t count as our first date.” The boy grumbled. Sebastian gave a real laugh at that. Why on Earth would that count as a first date? 

“I don’t know what kind of dates you’ve been on, but I can guarantee you that is not a date. It’ll be much nicer than that, I can promise you that.” Sebastian promised. Ciel seemed to relax a bit at that. 

They sat at the window for a few more minutes before the dinner bells rang. The doctor watched as the evening sun left beyond the horizon, leaving Ciel to bask in the moonlight, a light that Sebastian quite liked on the boy. Sebastian bid him a goodnight, promising again to speak with his superior before heading out and back to his office. 

Sebastian sunk down in the chair there, taking a large breath with a small smile after his conversation with Ciel. He was preparing to stand to find Dr. Undertaker when the phone in his office rang. It rarely ever happened, so it started Sebastian for a moment. 

“Hello, Dr. Michaelis’ office. How may I help you?” He spoke into the receiver. There was a moment of rustling on the other side before anything else came through. 

“Hi, Dr. Michaelis? I’m Madame Red, Ciel Phantomhives’ aunt. I called the front office and they said he was one of your patients.” The woman explained in a sweet voice. Sebastian raised a brow at this, leaning back into his chair a little. 

“Yes, he is.” He informed. The woman gave a sigh of relief. 

“Thank goodness. I was wondering how he’s doing.” The woman admitted. Sebastian gave a smile at that. 

“He’s doing much better. He’s talking to me quite a bit and he seems to be in a better mood. His nightmares are getting better as well. I was actually just about to go talk to our head to ask if I could take Ciel into the garden tomorrow.” Sebastian reported with a proud tone. The woman on the other end of the line cheered. 

“That’s wonderful to hear, thank you! Is he talking about anything that happened to him in there?” She questioned. 

“A little, yes. I’m not exactly clear on what happened, but he’s given me bits and pieces. He talked about a cage and the brandings, as well as someone touching him, but thats all I’ve heard about.” Sebastian admitted. The woman on the other side sighed softly. 

“That’s all you know?” She asked quietly. Sebastian cleared his throat before responding, feeling the emotion begin to constrict his throat. He hated thinking about Ciel being so scared. 

“Yes, I’m afraid thats all.” Sebastian spoke. 

“If it would help, I can tell you everything I know.” The woman offered. Sebastian didn’t want to betray Ciel or make him upset by knowing, but again he was still his patient, and any information he didn’t already know would help him with the boy. Sebastian decided on the latter combined with an apology he would have to give the boy. 

“Yes that would help quite a bit.” Sebastian agreed. The woman gave another small sigh before continuing. 

“When the house burned down Ciel’s parents died inside. We assumed Ciel had as well at first, but when the investigators went through everything his body was missing. That’s when they had decided someone set the house on fire to take him. When we got the call from the police a few months later we were sent straight to the hospital. The officers there said he was moments away from being sacrificed by that god awful cult. He’d been kept in a cage, the police said. When they found him, the cult had him out on a table covered in blood and all these other children were watching… my poor nephew probably had to watch other children…” The woman cut herself off and took a deep breath. “When we saw him the doctors explained that he was underweight and lacking a lot of vitamins. They did a rape kit. The four men that matched with the DNA inside Ciel were already in custody.” Madame Red’s voice was slick with tears, as she’d obviously started crying. “Ciel wouldn’t talk to us, any of us, not even the doctors or the police. He just looked so broken, its great to hear he’s doing better.” The woman finished. 

Sebastian felt sick to his stomach. He’d never felt such rage in his life. He knew the woman was still on the phone, but he couldn’t bring himself to respond right away. His hands were shaking, his face hot from anger as he took a deep breath. 

“Thank you for telling me, we’re all glad he’s doing better too. He should be ready to go home before Christmas.” Sebastian spoke evenly. 

“Thank you doctor, really I can’t thank you enough. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do before I’m allowed to visit.” She begged. Sebastian tried his best to keep his tone calm. 

“Of course. Thank you for letting me know Madame, I hope to see you soon.” Sebastian finished before hanging up. Immediately his hands were covering his face. 

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he stood, breathing heavily out his nose. He knew he had to talk to Dr. Undertaker before dinner, but right now, all he could think about was smashing everything in his office to pieces and running to Ciel. His parents had been murdered, and he had been raped, multiple times, and then almost murdered. It was a lot for him to take in, and surly too much for a boy to go through. How could anyone hurt that precious boy? What horrors were really happening in his nightmares? No wonder he was so terrified of everybody, Sebastian didn’t blame him. Why hadn’t Ciel mentioned that his parent’s were dead? There were so many questions running around in the doctors brain, and he couldn’t fathom how the boy must have felt, scared and alone with those children, those men that did horrible things to him. 

“Fuck.” Sebastian whimpered, a small sob breaking through his chest as he leaned against the wall. 

Sebastian wiped his eyes, deciding he needed a good distraction, and straightened his coat. As he expected, the meeting went well. He explained that the boy feeling ‘trapped’ would only hinder his progress, and as requested by his superior, he was permitted to take the boy outside as long as he went along with. He waited until dinner was over to make his way to Ciel’s room. He felt dirty and wrong for knowing all these things about Ciel’s past, but he decided he was in the right for asking. Ciel was first his patient before anything else. He knocked on Ciel’s door softly, ignoring the clipboard outside as he heard the little voice call for him. He felt tears welling up in his vision as he stepped in the room. Thankfully, Ciel didn’t seem to notice from his perch on the window. 

“Have you moved?” Sebastian questioned. He noticed his voice wasn’t what it normally was, and Ciel seemed to as well as he turned to face the man. Thankfully he was far enough away that the boy wouldn’t see his red-rimmed eyes. 

“I ate dinner on the bed.” Ciel spoke, slower and more carefully than normal. 

“I have good news.” Sebastian spoke, smiling when the boy perked up with a raised brow. “Tomorrow, during lunch, we will be spending lunch time in the garden.” Sebastian informed. The boy’s wide smile was worth everything to the man. He seemed to freeze, watching as Ciel absorbed the information. 

“Really?” He questioned, his voice laced with hope. 

Sebastian nodded, his own smile growing as the boy stood, rather abruptly, and sprinted towards him. Ciel’s small frame enveloped his as he jumped into Sebastian. Sebastian caught him with ease, watching as the boy wrapped his legs and arms around his neck and middle with a big smile. Without hesitation, the boy pressed his lips firmly onto Sebastian’s. The doctors eyes widened in shock before closing, cherishing the feeling of Ciel’s warm, soft lips on his. He kept both arms around the boy, one around his middle and the other holding his ass as the boy broke away. 

“Thank you.” Ciel whispered into his lips, his uncovered eye staring into his before the boy nuzzled into his neck. Sebastian chuckled, holding the boy just a little tighter now. 

“Anything for you.” He whispered back into the boy’s soft blue locks. Ciel’s arms tightened around his neck and he could have sworn he felt wetness on his neck as the boy wriggled away. Sebastian placed him down on the floor with a smile. 

“I want to see the roses.” The boy spoke, the tears gathering in his eyes making them sparkle. Sebastian nodded, tears in his own eyes now. He was still caught up in all the information his aunt had told him. He couldn’t hold it in much longer, he knew, especially when the boy happily threw himself back on the mattress, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Carefully he sat down in the metal chair and thought of what to say. Luckily, Ciel seemed to catch on to something and sat up. 

“Uh oh, the therapist chair.” He spoke sarcastically. Sebastian chuckled a little as tears threatened to fall. “Wait, you're crying! What’s going on?” Ciel questioned suspiciously. Sebastian took a deep breath, his hands clenching at his sides as he spoke. 

“I talked to your aunt.” He began softly. Ciel’s face dropped like a pin. 

“Oh.” Ciel muttered. 

“She wants to come see you soon, she was really happy to hear you’re doing better.” Sebastian included. Ciel nodded. 

“But that’s not all, is it?” Ciel questioned, his voice low and weak as he prepared for what was to come. Sebastian sighed. 

“No. It’s not.” He admitted. 

“What did she tell you?” Ciel asked, tears pricking at his eyes once more. 

“I…are you sure you’re okay to hear all of it?” Sebastian asked him. Ciel nodded. 

“You don’t think of me any differently, do you?” Ciel questioned quickly. Sebastian’s eyes widened as he shook his head. 

“Of course not darling. I’m just… upset. And angry. Very, very angry.” Sebastian spoke. “I almost wrecked my office after I hung up.” He admitted. 

“I’m sorry.” Ciel whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks softly now. The doctor shook his head. 

“No, don’t be sorry Ciel. It’s not your fault. Nothing that happened is your fault.” He reassured. Ciel shook his head, huffing slightly through his crying. 

“Don’t be stupid doctor, of course it’s my fault. If I didn’t exist… none of that would have happened. My parents would be okay and I wouldn’t be this burden on my family.” He spat dejectedly. Sebastian stood, walking slowly towards the boy before sitting down next to him on the bed. 

“You can’t think that way darling, it’s not your fault, it’s theirs.” Sebastian spoke sternly. The boy only shrugged. 

“What did she tell you?” He asked again in a whisper. Sebastian took a deep breath. 

“She talked about the fire, and where the people kept you. She said you were seconds away from being dead when they found you. She…She talked about the rape kit.” Sebastian’s voice got quieter towards the end, and Ciel froze up in his spot. 

“You think I’m disgusting, don’t you?” Ciel whispered. “You think I’m gross because all those men…” He trailed off. Sebastian shook his head. 

“I could never think that.” He admitted. Ciel didn’t buy it. 

“Of course you could, how else would you feel?” Ciel spat. 

“Angry. I feel… I’m absolutely livid Ciel. The thought of anyone else putting their hands on you already pisses me off, so the fact that you didn’t want it and someone, multiple people, took advantage of you? It makes me want to rip their heads off.” He growled. Ciel looked up to him, a soft blush on his cheeks. 

“Jealous much?” Ciel joked, his voice cracking softly halfway through. Sebastian let out a small laugh. 

“Not of them, no. Previous boyfriends, well, that’s another story.” Sebastian joked back. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“They’re nothing compared to you.” He spoke honestly. 

“Touché.” Sebastian chuckled. He was at ease now that everything was out in the open, and he only had one more thing he had to say. “I’ll never hurt you, Ciel. Not like they did. Never.” The doctor spoke firmly. Ciel gave a small smile at that and did the unexpected. He crawled into the man’s lap, legs either side of Sebastian’s sides as his arms rested on his neck. He took off his eyepatch and let it drop to the floor with a soft thud as he forced the man to look at him. 

“I know.” Ciel whispered, pressing his lips softly to the man’s again. Sebastian responded instantly this time, pressing his lips firmly back and cupping the back of Ciel’s head with his hand. The appendage appendage all of the boy’s skull, and Sebastian gave a soft groan as the boy shifted in his lap. His arm came to rest on his lower spine as he licked at the skin of the boy’s lips, opening his mouth slightly to catch Ciel’s top lip between his. Ciel pulled away first, breathing ragged and lips glistening in the light. 

“Ciel.” The man whispered. 

“Sebastian.” The boy whispered back. Sebastian’s eyes widened, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. 

“How did you learn my name, little one?” He questioned the boy. Ciel giggled. 

“Hm, how could I have possibly known? Maybe I guessed it.” He joked. Sebastian gave a small laugh at that, throwing his head back a little. 

“Hm, now why I don’t I believe you?” He questioned cheekily. Ciel only giggled again, the most beautiful sound in the world to Sebastian, before answering. 

“That other doctor said it when he came in.” Ciel admitted. Sebastian smiled. 

“Well I’m glad he did. I absolutely love how my name sounds coming from you.” He admitted. Ciel smiled a little at that, pressing their lips together once more, soft and sweet and quick. Sebastian smiled at the boy on his lap. 

“You’re precious, Ciel.” The man whispered. Ciel blushed a heavy blush and turned away, but Sebastian turned his head with a finger under his chin. “Absolutely lovely.” He whispered again before pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. Ciel sighed happily, resting his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“I like you.” Ciel spoke softly, fingers playing with the hair at the back of Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian chuckled. 

“I like you too.” He whispered into the boy’s hair. “I can’t wait to get you out of here. I’ll take you anywhere you want, any garden you could possibly dream of, I’ll take you there.” He promised. Ciel gave a soft hum at that. It seemed that the boy was dozing off, his breaths slowing and body relaxing into the man. Sebastian smiled once he knew the boy was fully asleep, moving his limp body onto the bed. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s head before moving away, wishing him goodnight as he shut the door. 

Sebastian couldn’t contain his excitement the next morning. Ciel hadn’t had a nightmare, his buzzer never rang, and he would take the boy out into the garden the next day. He was buzzing with energy even before his first cup of coffee. Even the chatter in the doctors lounge seemed interesting enough as he munched on an orange. Eventually, everybody except Claud filtered out, and Sebastian took the chance to have some human communication. 

“How’s Alois doing with you?” Sebastian asked. Claud smiled at him from across the table. 

“He’s doing very well. He’s a funny little thing.” Claud complimented. Sebastian chuckled at that. 

“That’s one way to put it. He’s… energetic.” Sebastian gave. Claud laughed at that. 

“He certainly is.” Claud agreed. “How’s brownie boy? I think I’m the only doctor here that hasn’t had a round with him.” Claud asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Sebastian stiffened at the phrasing. 

“He’s doing much better. I’ve gotten him down to purple, and he’s going out in the garden today on a supervised walk.” Sebastian knew his voice was dripping with pride and Claud gave a slow clap at that. 

“Congratulations. I didn’t think there was any hope for that kid, you know, after what everyone said.” Claud gave. Sebastian shrugged. 

“Kid’s full of surprises.” Sebastian admitted, taking another piece of orange into his mouth. 

Ciel’s morning visit came sooner than Sebastian had anticipated. He took the little chart off the hook and read through the paragraph before entering. 

‘Patient was in a good mood day. Patient seemed excited to go outside. Patient ate breakfast.’ 

It was one of the best reports Sebastian had ever seen regarding Ciel, and he gave a soft smile as he opened the door. Immediately Ciel was jumping up to hug him, something new and exciting for the both of them. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed the top of his head. 

“Good morning little one.” Sebastian bid. Ciel giggled into his abdomen. 

“Good morning Sebastian.” The boy greeted back, a grin obvious in his voice. 

“Did you sleep well?” He questioned, rocking them softly side to side. Ciel nodded into the man’s stomach and Sebastian smiled. 

“Do we really get to go out today?” Ciel asked in disbelief. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Yes.” He confirmed. The boy squeezed just a little tighter before moving away to look at him. His eyepatch was off, he must have anticipated Sebastian’s arrival, and the doctor smiled at that. 

“Can I bring my lunch too? So it’s like a picnic?” Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded. 

“I’d love that. Should I grab an extra blanket from the closet?” He questioned. Ciel nodded as he sat on the bed. Sebastian took a seat in the metal chair, relaxed in his stance. 

“How was your morning?” Ciel asked. Sebastian realized how odd it was to have a patient ask him how his day was. He loved it. 

“It was good, actually. I talked to Claud about that patient that got transferred over, he said they’re doing well.” Sebastian spoke. Ciel gave a small smile at that. “Was your morning alright?” He asked. 

“It was good, I ate breakfast, it was really good. I think they got a new cook or something, the eggs weren’t as dry. It’s nothing like Tanaka’s cooking, but I’m not starving to death so I suppose its alright. Someone who was down to blue played music on a record player, so I had music for a little while. I forgot how much I liked it.” Ciel admitted. Sebastian had never considered how hard it must be to go from such high class food to what he’s eating now. 

“Who’s Tanaka?” He asked out of curiosity. The boy rolled his eyes. 

“Our butler, keep up.” Ciel teased. Sebastian chuckled. 

“I’ve always wanted to ask, how does your family make a living? I’m aware that you’re wealthy but I don’t think I’ve ever asked why.” Sebastian mused. Ciel shrugged. 

“We own Funtom Toys.” He admitted softly. Sebastian almost choked on his own spit. 

“Funtom? Funtom Toys, like, the Funtom Toys.” Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Mhm. Technically, I own it.” Ciel spoke honestly. 

“Are you joking?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel shook his head.

“Of course not.” Sebastian was astonished. How the hell did this boy continue to surprise him? 

“So you’re saying, that you’re like, millions of pounds wealthier than I am?” Sebastian joked. Ciel raised a brow at him. 

“Well, multi-millions, but yes.” Ciel nodded. Sebastian took a deep breath at that. 

“And I’m still paying for these dates?” He joked, trying to wrap his head around it all. Ciel giggled at that. 

“You promised you’d take care of me.” Ciel pouted. Sebastian felt his cock twitch with the look the boy was giving him. ‘Oh, I’ll take care of you alright.’ Sebastian wanted to speak. Instead he moved his clipboard over his lap, brushing the image of his tongue on the boy’s hole out of his mind. Ciel eye’d the clipboard suspiciously. The moment he saw Sebastian’s blush, his own redness spread across his cheeks with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry.” Ciel bid. Sebastian gave him a cheeky smile. 

“No, I’m sorry. Honestly I don’t know what’s wrong with it. Every time I see you, it seems to have a mind of its own.” Sebastian joked, trying to test the waters. Ciel giggled, and Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. 

“It’s okay, mine does too.” Ciel joked back, but the implications were all too real, and Sebastian felt another pang of arousal hit him. 

“Okay, okay, you’ve made your point. You can stop now.” Sebastian half teased. Ciel only shrugged, leaning back on his elbows now as he tilted his head to look at the man. 

“I don’t know if I’m done yet.” The boy teased. Sebastian let out a shaky breath as the boy crossed his legs. “Oh, I almost forgot! I think I left something under the bed for you!” The boy acted, flipping over and bending his head off the opposite side to check for the nonexistent object. He made a point of lifting his ass slightly off the bed, and Sebastian’s head was spinning with all his fantasies. He wanted the boy, worse than he’d ever wanted anyone, he realized, as he pictured how the boy would look just like that, on his hands and knees, taking his cock from behind. 

“Ciel.” The man breathed out. Ciel only giggled. 

“I can’t seem to find it.” He shrugged, coming back up to sit on his knees. The boy lifted a finger to his mouth, nibbling on it lightly as he pretended to think. He let his knees fall apart, sitting in between the space there now as he spoke. “Now that I think of it, I’m not even sure what it was.” The boy faked. 

Sebastian’s cock was now fully hard in his pants. He tried everything in that moment to get it to go away, even going so far as to picturing his parents having sex. Nothing was working. 

“You know, that clipboard is really obscuring my view.” Ciel spoke. Sebastian held back a growl. 

“Ciel, you’re playing a very dangerous game right now. I’d suggest you cut it out.” Sebastian warned, his cock throbbing painfully. Ciel only smiled. 

“I’m not quite sure what you mean, doctor. I just wanted to look at what you’re hiding. I promise I won’t tell.” The boy teased. Sebastian really did growl this time as he looked at the boy. 

“Ciel have you ever been spanked?” He questioned, his voice deep and low. Ciel’s face went a bright red, but he kept his eyes on the man. “Better question, do you want to be?” He rephrased. Ciel wiggled in his spot, moving his hands to the front of his crotch and discreetly, or what the boy thought was discreetly, pushing down. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sebastian gave. Watching the boy try to conceal the fact he was palming himself was too much for the man. He knew if he pushed down on the clipboard at all he’d be cumming in his pants. 

“Is that what you want, Sebastian? You want me to bend over the bed and let you spank me?” The boy asked, his voice breathy and soft. Sebastian gave an actual moan at that. 

“Ciel, you need to stop it right now or I’m gonna-”

“Gonna what? Cum in your pants?” The boy teased, obviously unaware of that very real possibility. 

“Yes.” Sebastian hissed. Ciel’s eyes went wide at that, and he didn’t think twice before hopping off the bed. Sebastian got a good look at Ciel’s little cock, hard and pressing up on his pants, as the boy strode towards him. 

“Ciel.” The man warned, watching in a frozen stance as the boy approached the chair. Ciel leaned forward slightly once he reached Sebastian’s spread legs, and before the man could do anything the boy placed a finger on the clipboard, pushing down just enough to give Sebastian stimulation. And that did it for the man. Sebastian was literally cumming in his pants, and there was nothing he could do to stop it as a deep growl escaped his chest, his hips bucking up softly, just once, as his hands white-knuckled the sides of the chair. The corners of his vision turned white as he spent, his legs shaking ever so slightly as the watched the boy above him. 

Ciel’s eyes were wide with wonder as he watched the doctor fall apart, a daring look in his eyes as he continued to hold pressure on Sebastian’s cock. When he pulled away the man was breathless, and Ciel felt his own cock throbbing as he watched. 

“You’re in so much trouble.” The man whispered. Ciel only smiled. 

“You’d never hurt me.” The boy spoke with confidence. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at that a little as well. 

“You’re right. But I can drive you mad with pleasure. I could edge you for days the moment we get out of here and you’d beg for more, wouldn’t you?” He pressed, watching the boy squirm as he sat back on the bed. His little hands went to cover his cock again. 

“N-No.” Ciel bit, though his words were cheap. Sebastian knew how truthful his statement really was. 

“Oh really now? Because from where I’m sitting, it looks like you’d be willing to let me do whatever I wanted with you. That’s why you're sitting there, trying to hide your cock behind your hands? I see you touching yourself, Ciel, you’re not fooling anyone with that.” He spoke, his voice naturally dropping an octave or so as he watched with red eyes. The boy pushed down a little harder at that, instinctually bucking up into his hands as a soft cry escaped his lips. 

“P-Please.” Ciel begged. Sebastian chuckled. 

“See, you’re already begging. Now what could you possibly be begging for, little one?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel moaned at the pet name, pushing down a little harder now as his hands began to move. 

“I wanna…” The boy trailed off. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“Oh, you wanna cum? Hm? You wanna cum in your pants like the good little boy you are? Huh baby?” The man continued, feeling his own cock stir again as the boy sped his movements. 

“Yes!” The boy whispered, biting his lip now as he practically rode his own hand. Sebastian nodded his head at the boy. 

“Go on then. Prove you’re a good boy. Cum for me.” It was only moments later when the boy was spending, his hips bucking into his hand as sweat formed on his head. Little whimpers and moans left his closed lips, and Sebastian had never heard, or seen, anything as beautiful as this. The boy was out of breath soon after, leaning back into the bed and letting the cum soak in his clothes. 

“Sebastian.” He breathed out. Sebastian chuckled. 

“Yes, darling?” The man asked. 

“Fuck you.” The boy whispered through pants. Sebastian laughed at that, standing with the clipboard still in place. 

“I have to go fix this before anyone notices, and you better get changed as well. I’ll see you in a few hours, okay?” Sebastian spoke. The boy nodded, a lazy smile on his face as he waved the doctor goodbye.


End file.
